A musicians melody
by Deaths Guardian Angel
Summary: Matthew is a musician in school that shares a dorm with Gilbert. He writes his own music but never thinks it is good enough to be played. Gilbert finds Matthew's music and tries to convince him that the music he writes is fine. Human AU with human names used.


Matthew sighed crumpling up the sheet music in front of him and throwing it over to the already overflowing recycle bin. His shoulder length blond hair his fell into his eyes and he brushed it away impatiently as violet eyes shone with annoyance. He was getting nowhere with his music, it was like he wasn't even a good musician. Grabbing his books and stuffing them in his pack he left his room leaving just as his albino roommate walked in.

"Hey birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed, "Have you come to see the awesome me!"

Matthew sighed "Gil you know that I am your roommate right?" Gilbert grinned and slung his arm over Matthew's shoulders.

"I know that" Gilbert said "But that doesn't make me any less awesome" Gilbert started to push Matthew back into the kitchen but he shipped out of Gil's hold and started for the door.

"I'll be out for a bit" Matthew turned his head back as he called out making sure that the Prussian had heard him before shutting the door behind him. Gilbert knew that Matt was in a huff and although it may not seem like it Gilbert had lived with him long enough to know the signs. Matthew was a quiet person and it seemed as is the French-Canadian would have stayed that way if Gilbert hadn't come along. It was the red-eyed Prussian that had befriended him and being around Matthew had made it so Gilbert could read his expressions. Gilbert suddenly grinned he had a plan! He looked around the room and started to hum the mission impossible theme song. Pressing his back to the nearest wall he slid along it creeping towards Matt's room. Yes he knew that he was being childish but who cared he was alone! Opening the door and flicking the light switch on he crept in still humming under his breath. The room was messier than what the Canadian liked but Gilbert wasn't picky. He just had to find what was wrong with Matthew than cheer him up. It was his duty as a friend. The rustling of papers snapped him out of his thoughts and he crossed the room to the open window and right to the desk that held musical scores. He picked up a couple and smoothed them out. That was weird Birdie never crumbled up music sheets, He treated them as if they where made of gold. Gilbert ran his eyes down the sheet looking at the makings and squiggly lines. The music didn't have a title or a composer, that was weird he knew that all music had to have a composer and title on it. Gilbert grabbed the rest of the music and made his way back to kitchen and sat down. Maybe he should go to a music teacher and bring these sheets with him. Having set up his mind he stuffed the music inside a binder and slipped out of the apartment. He locked the door and started to the campus. Checking the map he held in his hands he checked the door number. Yes this was it. Gilbert pushed the door open and stuck his head inside. There was the music teacher Mr. Edelstein. Also known as Roderich.

"Hello" Gilbert called making the teacher jump.

"Oh hello, Please come in" Roderich called back. Gilbert slipped into the room and set down the binder he was carrying.

"You are not one of my student's" Roderich observed and Gilbert shook his head.

"No I'm not but I found some music and I wanted to know if I can find the composer who made it." Arthur looked puzzled but flipped the binder open. His eyes glanced over the music before turning the page onto the next sheet.

" I'm afraid I can't help you there" Roderich told him shaking his head "This is not a published piece but the work on this is very well done. Do you mind telling me where you found this?"

"I found it in my roommates room" Gilbert shrugged " Thank you for the help I will be leaving now" He walked out head spinning. If it wasn't a known composer than who made the piece? He unlocked the door of his shared apartment and flopped down onto the couch his thoughts going a mile a minute. He shot up a thought hitting him. It was in Matthews's room, it didn't have a title or composer. Matthew had written it! Gilbert knew that Matthew could play music but he hadn't thought that Birdie could write it. The apartment door opened and Matthew walked in in. Gilbert jumped up and dragged Matthew over to the couch and flipped the binder open asking "Did you write this?"

Matthew frowned and reluctantly answered "Yes I did and Gil where did you find this?"

Gilbert grinned and said "I found it in your room and I wanted to know who wrote it.

So I showed it to Mr. Edelstein he thought that it was well done!" Matthew started to protest but Gilbert cut him off " It is great so don't you even start with how bad it is"

Gilbert Looked at Matthew's pouting face and pinched his cheeks. "I know you to well Birdie so don't even try that with me. Matthew sighed rubbing his now sore cheeks and glanced back up at Gilbert.

"Don't ever change Birdie" murmured Gilbert. Matthew felt like a younger brother to him and he never wanted it to change.

"And we are going to work on your self respect issues too" Gilbert smiled and ruffled Matthews hair ignoring the sounds of complaint from him as Gilbert carried on "You are also going to have to play the music you made to me okay?" Matthew rolled his eyes and agreed. Later that day they where found in their living room Matthew paying and Gilbert listening to the melody. The open window gently ruffled the pages and the sun shone down highlighting the contrast in-between black and white.

* * *

Hello! thank you for reading my story. Please review! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.


End file.
